merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Mitchell-Anderson
History It all began with Katie Mitchell and Bethany Anderson. Katie and Bethany met during a trip the Salem institute made to Europe. They were on Hogsmeade, when Bethany bumped into Katie. That day they became friends, but were separated due to Katie only being there for a trip. Katie returned to Salem, and Bethany continued her years in Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. It was on their sixth year that Katie had had enough. She hadn't forgotten of Bethany. She asked her parents to transfer her to Hogwarts, knowing fully well that was where Bethany studied. Or at least she hoped she still did. Her parents were those kind of parents that preferred success and money over family, so it was easy for Katie to get transferred to Hogwarts. When she arrived, she was sorted into Slytherin, which she didn't mind. The day she finally found Bethany, she ended up nothing but a shell. Why, exactly? She was lip-locked with her boyfriend. As soon as she saw Katie, though, she pushed him away and tried running after her, but her boyfriend didn't exactly take it kindly. Having taken this the wrong way, Katie desperately tried to head back to Salem, just to be stopped by her parents. They were finally rid of Katie, and they didn't want her back. It didn't matter, though, because a week later or so, they died. Quite brutally, might I add. They were tortured, and later burned to death because of some old rivalry with a gang leader. Long story short, the guy was found, got condemned to jail for life along with his goonies, and Katie passed her sixth and most of her seventh year in Hogwarts all depressed. By the time they graduated, Katie and Bethany had already talked and sorted things through. It came to light that Bethany's ex hurt her multiple times, and so he was expelled a week before their seventh year Christmas break. Years had passed of Katie and Bethany dating, when they finally got married. Instead of getting the help of science, they'd decided to adopt, and so the Mitchell-Anderson family grew. Now, Vivian was put in the orphanage at a very young age. The years went by and Vivian grew to the tendar age of eight. She had already given up all hope of being adopted when Katie and Bethany walked through the door. Vivian and the two adults talked a lot before her actually adoption. When she did, her world flipped upside down. She was whisked away from the orphange and put in a huge house with bigger family. Her first sign of magic was when she was three years old. She was angry that and sad that her parents didn't want her. The lights flickered when she cryed. It happened everytime she was sad or angry. She got her letter to Hogwarts when she was eleven years old and couldn't be more nervous. She had just gotten used to her new surroundings and she was now going somewhere else. Personality Vivian is what you would call a reserved type. She has the philophosy, "You don't bother me, I won't bother you." However, below her cold and distant exterior she is actually a sweet and caring person who is afraid of being abandoned. She is extremely loyal and smart. Her loyalty will not be compared to anyone else. She would stand in front of a gun for someone who she has befriended. She definitaly has the book smarts for school. In fact, she reads the textbooks for fun. Appearance Her char model is Dakota Fanning